Two Kits And A Camera
by White Sphinx
Summary: Mischievous twins Stonekit and Bluekit of RiverClan find a mysterious metal Twoleg thing in the forest. Later, they receive a message from StarClan saying it's a 'camera' that captures moments in time. Of course, what else to use it on then a crying Firestar to get some dirt on him?
1. Chapter 1

Trying to comfort himself, Firestar yowled in sorrow. Sandstorm's rejection of him was so outright and brief, he didn't know how to cope. A tear streamed down the fur of the sunset colored leader.

Immediately, Firestar wiped it away. _No! He was not going to cry. He was a warrior!_

A sudden rustle lingered in the darkly green bushes, catching the ginger cat off guard. _What was that?! _he panicked. Heart beating rapidly and razor-edged claws ready, he turned around.

The leader froze.

Two young kits were snickering, closely beside each other, holding a strange contraption.

**FLASH!**

Firestar darted towards the duet of intruders, trying to pounce and tackle them, missing by a mouse length.

The two kits giggled in a synchronized pitch.

**FLASH!**

As the blinking device hit his eyes, he yelled in agony, blinded by the bright white light.

Seething, he snarled and got up."All right you brat, what in the name of StarClan is that thing? A piece of Twoleg trash?" Even though he was irritated by the two kits behavior, he somehow had a feeling it was more than a strange piece of Twoleg rubbish.

Even the grim tone of the powerful leader of ThunderClan could not scare off the two gray furred snickering troublemakers. Both ignored the question as if he never asked it, and avoided eye contact with the flaming green eyes of Firestar.

Sniffing, the flame colored tom felt a scent of river soaked stones and greasy fish came of their blueish silver pelts. _RiverClan. What are RiverClan kits doing here?!_

"Alright, you two punks better go back to RiverClan, or I'm telling Mistystar you've been intruding on ThunderClan territory!"

Finally, one of the kits looked up and spoke in a smug voice,"Are you sure you want us to return home when we have a _picture _of you crying?"

His blood froze up and he tried to ignore the red crimson heat coming off his cheeks,"W-what in the name of StarClan are you talking about?"

Tentatively, the raven eyed kit picked up a piece of a soft flappy pelt, and as Firestar did a double take and caught his breath, he realized it was none other then he, the famous Firestar sobbing his eyes out with baby blue tears coming out of his closed eyes and staining his wet orange fur.

"WHAT?! H-H-H-OW DID YOU GET TH-THAT? IT'S LIKE A SCENE FROZEN IN TIME!" He half screamed, half stuttered.

"From this," the other kit mewed with sea blue eyes in satisfaction."It's called a camera, something that those Twolegs use. You can capture a moment in time and out comes a copy of that for everyone to see. Maybe even use it for _blackmail_."

Firestar's jaws dropped and hit the undergrowth rich ground as the two taunted him with the picture. Trying to snatch the picture, the blue eyed kit moved it out of his reach with their long gray claws.

"I swear on Thunderstar's name I'll hurt you both if you don't give me that photo!" Firestar screeched, his voice full of anger yet a hint of desperation.

Smirking, the kit with wide ebony eyes said in a fake high pitched voice,"I wonder what Mistystar is going to think when she sees us injured by the leader of ThunderClan? All covered in red bleeding scars and tufts of familiar ginger fur?" Enjoying the horrified look on the cat's face, he continued,"Him, Bluekit, what do you think Mistystar would do?"

"Probably go insane and start a war with ThunderClan, savagely wiping out half his Clan. Right, Stonekit?" The other pompously mewed. Both in perfect harmony turned their heads to the dumbstruck leader and said viciously in perfect sync,"Now, we don't want that to happen, _do we_?"

* * *

**The story behind this new short humorous Warriors fanfiction is two or three years ago, my sister was talking about Warriors and jokingly said she would write a fanfic. This was the result, and she wanted me to publish it on on my now lost account. Now looking back on this, I decided that I would type up and publish this, with my own bits of edits in here. **

**This little story will be updated weekly. Thanks for reading!**

**Follow, favorite, and review!**


	2. Update

Hey guys!

So quickie update: Two Kits and a Camera is now just gonna be a one-shot. Sorry to disappoint but I think the ending for now is just fine.

Thanks for all the support!


End file.
